


MakoxHaru tub sex.

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex, Slow Build, friends with benfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-Archived from http://iwatobi-r18-club.tumblr.com: One-shot.  What is says on the label, folks. Makoto is over at Haruka’s place to study. But it’s slow going and oh look it’s bathtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MakoxHaru tub sex.

Their tea has already gotten cold and no matter how long Makoto stares at the jumble of English phrases and verbs in front him they will not miraculously morph into in the correct answers. It’s quieter at Haruka’s house, which Makoto is grateful for, but the easygoing atmosphere isn’t always the best for cramming. He gives up and glances across the small coffee table to Haruka, realizing that he can tell time better by watching his friend rather than drinking the cold tea. The way Haruka closes his eyes and rolls his shoulders confirms they’ve been at this chapter for way too long. It’s fluid as always when Haruka leans back, sitting on the floor, both shoulders rising then sliding back for a few slow cycles until they loosen up. A quiet exhale of breath. Makoto watches, chin in hand, elbow on the table, pencil halfway through the word “amenable”.

Haruka continues, this time one shoulder after the other. Right first, left next, the rest of his arms floating along. It couldn’t look more silly until Haruka flops backwards entirely and lands on the floor with a mildly displeased grunt, as if he was expecting to land on something other than a rug.

“Yeah, I know.” Makoto says to keep from laughing outright, and just smiles. “Do you want to take a break?”

“I’m going to take a bath.” Haruka sighs and rises to go, ignoring the open workbooks and tea on the table.

For a moment Makoto thinks he’s been forgotten as well, until Haruka surprises him by stopping, turning, and noting simply, “You can come too, I guess.”

 

***************

 

It’s been at least a half hour since they got in, but time is an afterthought when Makoto has Haruka like this. Makoto is sitting, stark naked, water cooling on his bare shoulders. The tub wall is at his back, and Haruka is chest to chest against him kneeling in his lap as low in the water as possible and driving him absolutely crazy with those racing shorts. Makoto tells him so, he thinks, because his words get a little lost in the steam and haze and smell of soap and sex.

“Never stopped you before” is all Harkua needs to say, and he’s right. He grinds upward against Makoto’s erection pointedly, dark lycra fabric dragging rough and teasing. Makoto shudders a bit from the friction, lips between his teeth as he concentrates on following Haruka’s lead. It’s difficult and his hips barely lift but it’s enough to keep pace, stomach and side muscles clenching with the effort. They don’t kiss, not exactly, but when Makoto’s head rolls back Haruka brushes his nose against the other’s neck and chin, lips grazing across the taller boy’s pulse.

Makoto can feel Haruka’s heartbeat, thudding in slow, measured beat against his own. He naturally lets his friend go at whatever selfish pace he wants, but Makoto can’t take much more of this for long.

“This time, Haru.. at least..” he begs his friend and tries to distract Haruka by latching onto the smaller boy’s ear, mouthing at the shell until Haruka turns his head for more. Makoto’s fingers glide around the waistband of Haruka’s shorts, then his hands part ways, left sticking across the damp skin of Haruka’s back and the other dipping under the fabric and slipping lower between the wet tightness of Haruka’s ass cheeks.

Soapy water follows Makoto’s fingers as they slide and part heated skin, tracing lower and deeper until Haruka gasps sharply. He pushes himself off with his whole torso and twists to watch, bewildered. He can/t see the exact moment Makoto pushes a finger inside him but he feels it so sharply, the strange slickness and pressure is almost otherworldly and he lets it happen, lets the haze wash over him.

Makoto stills for a second and watches his friend’s body carefully. He burns the image of Haruka’s shining, flushed skin and clenching muscles into his mind. It’s almost impossible. Haruka looks so perfect, nowhere more perfect than here, in the water, with him.

He doesn’t have to ask if Haruka is okay when he feels the other boy’s hips surge back against his hand, then grind forward against him. Once. Twice. Rocking a slow indulgent rhythm to match Makoto’s heavy pants of breath. Haruka lets out a desperate groan as he turns back to face his friend, holding himself at arm’s length for leverage. Makoto adds another finger, plunges in deeper while his other hand slips to clutch at the Haruka’s hip, and he’s grateful, now, for some sort of grip on the lycra.

Makoto takes over, guides them together, fingers diving deeper and brushing up against the tight, wet walls where he can feel Haruka’s pulse there, too, racing. Haruka’s groans rise and echo in the small bathroom, he’s pumping his hips more erratically now, grinding so hard and frantic against Makoto’s straining cock and he comes first— bursts of pleasure hitting and receding like the shallow waves that surge around them. Makoto feels Haruka’s tight ass clenching and straining against his fingers through it, and his own orgasm is an afterthought, a slow rising wave of adrenaline and pleasure and the promise of more, better, soon.

Haruka comes back to his senses first, reaching behind to pull Makoto’s hand away and sinking boneless against his friend’s chest. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to the water to cool any further. Doesn’t want to leave. He could fall asleep right there. He should.

Makoto almost falls asleep himself. They stay together like that in the water for several minutes, breathing in synch, bodies warmer than the water. But eventually Makoto shifts his numb legs in an attempt to get blood back to them. He wraps his arms around Haruka’s waist and jokes with a smile that he will lift the smaller boy up out of the water if Haruka won’t do it himself. Though he isn’t really joking.

Haruka complies easily enough and pulls away, reaching for the faucet. A moment later, cold water pours from the shower head, sticking dark hair to his forehead and he shakes it out of the way before reaching out to help his friend up. He leans down and the stream of water hits his back and scatters like a frame.

…

“What..?” He asks when Makoto just stares at him from the tub floor with a dazed look.

It passes, evaporates into Makoto’s usual smile as the taller boy grabs on and hoists himself up. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Neither of them do.

[end]


End file.
